Fixing the Broken
by ThroughTheEyesOfTheBetrayed
Summary: Artemis notices how sad and lonely her hunter, Annabeth, is. How to fix it? Duh! Send over Percy Jackson to the Hunters to see if some spark can be set off between Annabeth and Percy! But of course Annabeth doesn't know that. So how is this going to work out? LOTS OF PERCABETH! R&R. No flames please.


**Hey! You guys must be mad but this is my 3****rd**** story. Sorry about that I will update both of them sure. This one has A LOT of Percabeth! Your welcome, Percabeth fans.**

**Percabeth Fans: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! THANKS!**

**Me:Lolz anyways your welcome.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PJO. (I wish)**

**My name is ThroughTheEyesOf TheBetrayed and I give you:**

**_Fixing The Broken_**

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Annabeth slashed a hellhound to dust with her trusty dagger. "Whew!" she thought as she continued fighting. Her sisters and her were fighting the a bunch of other monsters. She battled her way to Lady Artemis and saw that she was in danger.

"Sisters! Lady Artemis needs our help!" She turned and saw Thalia and Phoebe come over to her. Together the three defeated the Maticore with the help of the little ones.

"Mi'lady,are you alright?" asked the huntresses crowding around Lady Artemis.

"Yes, I am fine thank you for your concern. Now let us head on back to camp, yes?" Artemis responded.

The hunters quickly shook their heads and walked west of where the battle had taken place. When they got there Annabeth immedietly went to the Arena to practice. When she shot a flaming arrow at a dummy, she heard her sisters talking again.

"Did thou hear of the _boy_ joining the hunt?" Zoe spat. "Yes, we did and I wonder why Lady Artemis would let a _disgusting, filthy boy _join the hunt?" Phoebe said it like it was poison. "I do not know, sisters but my guess is that Lady Artemis has a mighty good reason." Jennifer said.

Annabeth stopped shooting arrows and casually walked over to her sisters. "What is this nonsense about a boy joining the hunt?". The three looked up surprised. "Oh!" Jennifer said. "Lady Artemis, was talking to someone about joining the Hunt! The voice was deep so we figured it was a boy!"

"Lady Artemis would NEVER let a mere boy join the Hunt" Annabeth scoffed.

The three girls looked around uneasily. "I'm not so sure of that." Phoebe said. "Lady Artemis has called us for a meeting."

"I guess we'll just find out then!" Annabeth said as she continued to shoot some more dummies. The three shrugged and continued whispering constantly sneaking glances at Annabeth.

_Artemis's P.O.V._

Artemis headed outside of her tent. "HUNTERS!" she shouted. In the blink of an eye the hunters quickly lined up as straight as can be. "I want everyone at my tent at 2:20 PM tommorow. Everyone EXCEPT Annabeth. Understand?" Everyone quickly nodded.

At exactly 2:20 PM the next day all hunters but Annabeth was in her tent. "Hunters" Artemis began "I guess all of you have noticed how lonely and sad, Annbeth has been?"

She was met by a chorus of "Yes's". "Well I have found a solution to that problem." Artemis continued "Apparently, Annabeth needs some more love. But not sisterly love. She needs someone to love her and make her happy. So I have decided to include a male in the Hunt. His name is Percy Jackson and I expect all of you to treat him with the utmost respect."

The Hunters tried to protest but was met by the glare of Artemis. "Now I will go tell Annabeth that Percy is hear to see if the little ones are still faithful in their disliking of men. This is only between me and you Hunters. No?"

The Hunters nodded glumly. "A man in their Hunt! How RIDICULOUS!" they thought.

"Annabeth!" Artemis said when she entered Annabeth's tent. "Yes, Lady Artemis?" Annabeth said clearly surprised. "I have included a male in the hunt for the little ones." Artemis said. "Wha-?" Annabeth stuttered clearly not expecting that.

"I am going to see if the little ones are still faithful to their disliking of men." Artemis continued. "Okay!" Annabeth said seeing the perfect reason why. "His name is Perseus Jackson and I demand you treat him with respect. Artemis ordered. "I will Mi'lady" Annabeth answered.

"That is all for now, Annabeth" Artemis called as she stepped out of the tent.

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Annabeth was angry. That's an understatement. She was furious. How can Lady Artemis let a _boy _join the Hunt? After all a boy is _disgusting,filthy,dirty,backstabbing,lying, cheating man_!

Annabeth was clearly upset as she stormed out of the tent and in the forest to hunt for some dinner.

After a couple hours she was incredibly upset and she was on one of those "Rages" that no one would want to see.

_The Hunter's P.O.V._

"Let's make this _boy's _life in the hunt a living nightmare" the Hunters said evilly. Then they started to make a list of "accidental" things that are going to happen to this _boy. _When they were finished they had the list of:

Putting pink Kool-Aid in the showers to dye his hair pink.*

Ordering animals to chase him.

Putting SuperGlue on his chair.*

Making the chair unstable so when he sits down it breaks.

Poisoning his food.*

Posoning his water.*

Eating all the food.

Frame him for stealing their bow and arrows.*

Put traps around his tent so when he wakes up he gets caught.

Filling his tent with water.

Taking all his precious things and threaten to burn them if he does something wrong.*

Take him and his bed and put them on a tree.*

Make him do all the chores.* **(A/N all the * means their going to do them.)**

"A MASTERPIECE" Thalia yelled making the Hunters chuckle.

"This going to end well, very well" they thought.

Little did they know they were wrong, very wrong.

**Hey I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R No Flames please!**

**Percy:I don't like this story!**

**Me:WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Percy:Uhh I love this story?**

**Me:Good!**

**Percy: *Grumble* *Mummble***

**Me: What was that?**

**Percy: uhhh REad and Review!**

**Me: Ugh boys.**


End file.
